


Secrets

by Everyoneisheretoday5



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Coming Out, I don’t know if most people are able to lower thier voice they sound masculine but here we are, M/M, Trans Oma Kokichi, Trans Saihara Shuichi, kokichi is nosey, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:02:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24330271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everyoneisheretoday5/pseuds/Everyoneisheretoday5
Summary: Shuichi Saihara has two huge secrets, one about him, one about another person...and so does Kokichi.
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi, Saihara Shuichi/Kokichi Ouma
Comments: 2
Kudos: 265
Collections: Purrsonal Picks





	Secrets

Shuichi Saihara hoped no one knew.

He hoped no one looked at him, looked at his body, looked at his face when his voice went higher than he wanted it to. 

He hoped that no one noticed his horrible posture, noticed how when he got nervous he put his arms across his chest. 

He hoped no one noticed him at all, but of course they did! He was the ultimate detective, and was supposed to be helpful… so during a trial everyone’s eyes were on him.

He hugged his arms around himself and continued down the long dark hallway.  _ Someone’s probably figured it out. _

_ At least I was wearing my binder when I woke up here. _

Shuichi walked around the school when he was in one of his moods, studying the many cameras and empty classrooms. The eerie silence might have freaked out some people, the hallways echoing with your every step, but for Shuichi, it allowed him to be with his thoughts in peace. 

Well at least he thought so. 

Quick footsteps echoed behind him, and he spun around, hands up, ready to fight.  _ Is someone going to murder me? I hope not, although that’s usually what it comes to in this place… Kaede and Rantaro are already dead, am I next?  _

A small silhouette of a person moved down the hall, chuckling as they went. Shuichi’s breath quickened, his body now in flight-or-fight mode, although now it was looking more like freeze.

“Heeyyyyy Shuichi!” 

Shuichi dropped his hands and let out a shaky breath, praying for his heart to calm down.

_ Kokichi.  _

“Hi Ouma.” He said back in greeting as Kokichi stepped out from the shadows, a smug grin on his face.

“Did you miss me?” He asked mischievously, running up to Shuichi. Shuichi furrowed his brows in confusion.

“Ouma, it’s only been half an hour since we’ve seen eachother.” He said, snorting under his breath. 

“I knowwww.” Ouma spun on his heels and walked backwards past Shuichi, Shuichi following with an amused look on his face. “But even then, it’s so longggg. Especially when we’re stuck in this horrid place.” 

Shuichi nodded quitely in agreement, Ouma’s words once again making him wonder.  _ I’m never able to figure out if he’s….flirting with me or not. Whatever the name for this weird thing he has going on with me is called.  _

Ouma stopped walking, staring at Shuichi with something that looked to be a half puzzled, half amused expression. 

“Shuichi, what’s with the serious look? You thinking about something?  _ Someone?  _ You got a secretttt Shuichi?” He said, standing on his tiptoes to try and get in Shuichi’s face. Shuichi stepped back, face red, and letting out a small giggle, all while thumbing his side, where he could feel the impression the binder made under the fabric.

_ Secrets huh…  _

_ Well I got two. _

_ And if I’m lucky, Kokichi won’t figure out either of them.  _

_ But with Kokichi, you never know. All it takes is for him to hug me out of nowhere and ask one of his nosey questions, or notice I blush whenever he’s around. _

_ He’s terribly observant. _

“If it’s a secret in the way that you seem to be implying, then no, I don’t have any secrets Ouma.” He said, raising both hands, palms out as a sign of innocence.

Ouma snorted. “Y’know I’m very good at spotting liars.” He smirked and winked at Shuichi. “And I can tell that you just did. The master has to know his own trade, Y’know? You’re so easy to find out.”

_ Oh no… _

Shuichi quickly checked behind him to make sure no one was around.  _ Here we go…  _

“Ouma, I swear to god-“

“Heyheyheyhey! It’s okay! I don’t mind if you have a crush on me Shuichi.” He said, grinning. “I’m actually quite flattered. The amazing, world-class detective falls in love with the surpreme leader-“

“OUMA!” Shuichi yelled, a full-blown blush across his face once again. It came out higher than he expected it to, uncovering his actual voice. He quickly slapped a hand over his mouth and prayed to god that Kokichi would just think it was a voice crack due to puberty.

Ouma stared in shock, mouth slightly agape. “I- Shuichi?... is that your...actual voice?” 

Shuichi fidgeted with his collar, trying his best not to tap his foot out of sheer nervousness. It’d give him away.  _ Kokichi is just too damn observant, too damn nosey- _

“Of course it’s not my actual voice! I always speak like this! It was a voice crack!” He almost shouted, hands now brushing over his chest that he always thought wasn’t flat enough, no matter what he did-

“...you’re lying….” Ouma whispered, “you always do this thing where you bare your teeth…” 

“I’m. Not. Lying.” Shuichi’s hands curled into fists, and he resisted the urge to punch a wall. Instead he turned around, away from Ouma, and walked briskly down the hallway back toward the dorms. 

“Shuichi, wait!” 

“I’m done-“ Shuichi growled. 

He felt a hand grab at his elbow and spun around angrily, staring Kokichi right in his pretty purple eyes. Ouma stared back, face full of determination.

“I’m the same as you.” As soon as Shuichi heard his voice, his eyes widened in surprise. Kokichi’s voice was… high. Ouma grabbed Shuichi’s arm and continued to stare him down. “I’m not giving away you, as long as you don’t give away me either. And even if you did give me away, I wouldn’t out anyways because I’m a decent person when it actually comes to it and I care about you a lot…. and that isn’t a lie either, just so you know.”

“I…” Shuichi stuttered, continuing to keep his voice low. Ouma sucked in a breath and let go of his arm, now suddenly regretting his decision.

“...maybe I was wrong. Just forget this ever happened.” He said, voice now low as well, maybe even lower than usual. Shuichi shook his head and put a gentle hand on Ouma’s shoulder just as he was about to turn away. 

“No...no you weren’t. Yes, I’m trans. And I wouldn’t out you for the world either. I got your back.” He said. Ouma sucked in a deep breath, struggling not to cry. Shuichi noticed, and fought the urge to run his hand through Kokichi’s strange hair and hug him.

Instead, Ouma did that for him, nearly falling onto Shuichi and wrapping his arms around his torso. Shuichi almost stumbled back, but managed to regain his balance and put his arms around the smaller boy as his breath became choppy and uneven. 

“Are you okay?... I’m not sure if you’re crying out of happiness or sadness…” 

“I’m not alone anymore…” Kokichi choked out against Shuichi’s jacket, staining it with tears. “I thought I’d never meet someone like me, or someone who really...accepted me. I was kicked out of my parents house at 13, and not even DICE knows that their supreme leader is trans. They’d surely overthrow me. Japan isn’t very fond of people like me, it seems.” 

Shuichi nodded, resting his chin on top of Kokichi’s head. “Yeah… I know the feeling. Japan kinda sucks when it comes to stuff like this...is it okay if we sit down?” 

Kokichi nodded against Shuichi’s chest and Shuichi slowly sat down on the cold hard tile, Kokichi raising his head up and allowing Shuichi to brush away the tears left on his face as he sat down next to him. 

Shuichi put his arm around Kokichi as Kokichi leaned into his shoulder, and they sat there for while, simply enjoying the others company while the chaos of the killing game continued on.

BONUS

“Hey Shuichi?” Kokichi was still by Saihara’s side, nearly falling asleep. 

“Yeah Ouma?” Shuichi replied.  _ How the actual heck can one person be so comfortingly warm…  _

“I like you.” 

_ Wait, was that supposed to be a confession? _

**“** Oh! Well… I like you too.“ Shuichi said nervously as YKokichi snuggled up next to him even more. 

“Yayyyy!” He whisper-shouted in response, yawning. “I can’t wait to hold hands and stuff… is it okay if I take a nap on you? I’m awful sleepy…” 

_ Ah, so it was a confession. Well, that’s just my luck. At least it wasn’t as dramatic as an hour ago…  _

“We need to get back to our dorms. Now c’mon, stand up, I can’t carry you on my back…” he stood up and Kokichi almost fell over onto the floor, before his eyes snapped open and he caught himself. 

“That was unfair! You stood up without warning me first!” He complained. 

Shuichi rubbed his neck, looking off to the side in embarrassment. “Sorry…”

Kokichi got himself off the floor, yawning and grinned. “Y’know, I have an idea. To make up for that, let’s have a race. LAST ONE TO THE DORMS IS A ROTTEN EGG!” He cackled as he sped off down the hallway.

“OUMA!” Shuichi yelled as he chased after him, giggling under his breath. 


End file.
